An absorbent article such as a disposable diaper is required to stretch, so as to suit the movement of the body of a wearer without causing the wearer to feel uncomfortable. To satisfy this requirement, the absorbent article has been made of various components obtained by combining a nonwoven fabric and an elastic member.
Accordingly, these constituent members have been attempted numerous improvements for the purpose of improving the comfort of the absorbent article worn by the wearer, for example, improvements in breathability and sweat absorbability.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-189454 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) shown below discloses a disposable diaper designed for the purpose of improving the breathability and sweat absorbability of the disposable diaper by an end flap formed in a waist band area that is breathable, and a breathable sweat-absorbent sheet on an inner face thereof.